Ezra Bridger Before Order 66 (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by The Unknown 44
Summary: What if ezra was born before the events in star wars rebels? (UP FOR ADOPTION) (Feel free to continue the story, no requirements aside from Ezra being alive during Order 66)
1. Ezra Bridger Before Order 66

Chapter 1

Authors note

I'm sorry if my grammar is bad it is not my first language and I may forget some indentation marks, This is also my first story

Forgive me if there are some lore breaking facts as I haven't watched the movies and followed the lore in so long

However from what I recall the broadcast about the war being over was after the storming of the temple not before, but hopefully if I change that a bit to be before the storming it won't offend(?) you guys.

\--

Chapter 1

Order66 (Coruscant Jedi Temple)

'The war is over?'16 year old Padawan Ezra Bridger thought as he was walking to his masters room to ask him if what he heard was true

flipping his lightsaber as he was walking he passed by other Jedi who seem excited and conversing about the recent news and from the balcony on the top level he spots Jedi entering the temple, as he was moving towards the temple quarters he met Dash Atton another human Padawan that was from his clan of younglings.

"Dash!" Ezra exclaimed while waving and running towards Dash.

"Ezra!" Did you hear the the broadcast from the news?, the war is over!) Dash said looking excited as Ezra reached him.

"Yeah, I did but who won the war?, did the republic finally beat back the seps? Or did we surrender?, or..." Ezra asked.

"Or maybe we could have come to a peaceful conclusion" Dash continued his question.

They continued walking towards the temple quarters they passed by Windows and saw hundreds of Jedi ships landing and docked in the hanger platforms.

"Wow!, that's a lot of ships, why do you think the are Jedi are being called here?" Dash asked while stopping to look through the windows.

"I don't know, but looks like even Master Skywalker is here as well" Ezra replied spotting lots of LAAT gunships bearing blue marks attributed to the 501st Legion.

"But why would the 501st be landing here?, I don't think we have enough landing pads to accommodate all the ships!" Dash exclaimed as they continued walking.

"Maybe Master Skywalker gave his legion a few days off" Ezra shared his thought.

As they neared his masters quarters Dash told him he is gonna meet his master at the temple entrance, after saying goodbye to each other Ezra finally reached his masters room his master came out to greet him.

"Good evening Padawan" Master Farris greeted Ezra

"Good evening Master!" Ezra greeted back

"Is it true master?, is the war really over?"

"It seems so, however although the war is over remember to always be on guard and to keep your mind open, as danger could be everywhere" Master Farris told Ezra as the begin walking heading towards the first level. As they neared the first floor Master Farris stopped Ezra suddenly.

"What is it master?" Ezra asked and noticed that there were no more Jedi entering the temple.

"Something is not right, I sense thousands of life forms marching up the steps to the main entrance, stay here I will check the entrance" Master Farris said.

Ezra follows his master with his eyes and as he reached the main entrance a hooded Jedi and 501st clones reached the top of the steps, his master seems to be talking to the hooded Jedi and in a blink of an eye there sabers were locked together and as his master held his own against the other Jedi the clones fire upon his master gunning him down and the clones began shooting at the Jedi who were standing in shock seeing the death of his master killing many of them as they were unprepared. Ezra felt the pain in the force from feeling someone he was close to die and quickly ran back near the stairs. The Jedi who stood close to the entrance were quickly cut down by lightsaber slashes or by blaster bolts, the clones started to swarm the first floor as many poured in from the many entrances killing many of the Jedi who were confused and shocked about what was happening. The screams of many Jedi and younglings filled the temple Ezra ran to the nearest group of Jedi to help fight the clones. Explosions from the quarters sections of the temple rang out and parts of the temple seem to collapse.

"What is happening!?"

"Stop don't sho!..."

"There's too many of them!"

"Ahh!!!!"

"Help!"

"Everyone form a defensive line!, we stand a better chance if we don't allow them to separate us!"

Ezra joined the line of Jedi forming a defense against the clones, it seemed as if they could hold them but the hooded Jedi was killing anyone who tried to fight him and every time a Jedi died in the defense line the clones would try to swarm that section and as the massacre raged on more and more Jedi were getting killed until finally the line collapse and they were split into many small groups. The hooded Jedi ran up the stairs and many of the Jedi were getting surrounded and killed off.

Ezra managed to break away from the fighting and ran up the stairs, as he ran up the stairs he can see and feels the force leaving so many people that he almost stumbled, looking around him and below him. He could see lightsabers getting turned off and more of the clones started to move up the stairs as the Jedi in the first level dwindled down to just a few dozen until there were non left. As he reached the window where just a few hours ago he and Dash were looking through, a blaster bolt flew pass his head, quickly turning around he found around 2 dozen clones shooting at him. Ezra did all he could with his limited soresu training but eventually his blue lightsaber was shot from his hands and destroying it and he was forced to flee. Calling upon the force Ezra forced push the clones off the window and as he turned around a invisible hand grabbed his throat forcing him to to looks at the hooded Jedi seeing his face.

"Master Skywalker, it was you? Why?" Ezra croaked Out as he was thrown off the same window he pushed the clones out of, falling down the top level of the temple.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter2

Authors note

I may add things from the comics since I think they are canon? But they are very interesting thou.

Btw have you guys played any of the Star Wars Kotor games?

\--

Chapter 2

The surface of a building was quickly getting larger as he fell and righting his position for his legs to land first and strengthening it with the force he lands on a rooftop of a building with no access inside.

"I need to check what I have" Ezra said

After feeling around he remembers his lightsaber is gone, he found 100 credits which he always carried with him and he also found that he has some emergency food capsules that should last him a month at best and found his comlink. "Not the best but i need to make it work and get off this planet." Ezra said and decided that he should spend the night on the rooftop.

Next Morning

As he decided to make his way down and to head towards the closest landing pad however as he walks between a alley way a schock trooper appeared in one of the intersections and saw him and started to shoot him. Ezra ducked behind a trash compactor and saw a empty metal case, grabbing it Ezra threw it at the shock trooper with all his might and lots of force enhancement which smashed into his helmet making him crumple onto the ground. Ezra seeing the clone fall quickly ran towards the clone searching the clone for anything useful he found a few credits, a medpack, and a ticket to dantooine after finding nothin else he took the DC-17 pistol from the ground and ran out of the alley and finding a clothing shop and buying new clothes he headed to the transport ship that would get him off planet, as he was walking to the landing pads he saw a large group of people and a senator he saw a few times beside Chancellor Palpatine.

"The Jedi have been revealed to be traitors of the republic!" The man shouted to the crowd which caught the attention of more people.

The crowd began to shout and panic seems to set in.

"On what proof!"

"That can't be"

"I knew it they were traitors!"

"But they are good!"

"They have betrayed the Republic and they were executed, and their precious lightsabers will be destroyed!" The man gestured towards a large machine behind him, and with a nod to one of the clone troopers as the last crate of lightsabers were poured inside, the inside of the machine flashed very bright and it died down leaving nothing but ash and some bits of metal.

"As for the Republic, the Republic is over, it has been reformed to the galactic Empire!" He exclaimed further after the lightsabers were destroyed.

"No!, for the Republic!"

Ezra saw a man jump out of the crowd igniting a lightsaber and cutting down the clones, Ezra reached down for his lightsaber, finding nothing, he felt around for it.

'Damn!, my lightsaber is gone, and the blaster pistol I have would not be enough to fight back the clones, this Jedi won't be able to hold these clone back for long' as he said this more clones appeared and the Jedi was overwhelmed and gunned down.

'I am sorry brother, you are brave and may the force be with you' Ezra said as he saw the clones carry the fallen Jedi out of sight and placed his lightsaber in the same machine and it was destroyed.

Ezra continued towards the landing pads and saw the ship he had a ticket for, after getting settled In his room he decided to look at himself in the mirror and decided that he had to cut his Padawan braid as it would give him away easily, and after disposing of the braid he went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter3

Authors note

I want you guys to know that I'm literally making the story (extemporaneous story time, wooooo) as I write this so there might be times where I don't update this for a time. I may not recall the places I mention in the story correctly but I know the general layout at least.

\--

Chapter 3

Hyperspace (To Dantooine)

'I don't know what to do next' Ezra thought, sure he knew how to survive on his own for a time, but that was when he had the support of the republic who usually sent him supplies every few days. Now however the Republic was gone and the Jedi order along with it. As for as he knows he could be one of the last Jedi, Ezra decided to look in the force to try and sense if there were other Jedi that escaped.

'It's empty, theres nothing there' as he thought this he felt a small spark of the force only for it to be shut down and feeling a small pain hit his head.

'I need to at least know what's waiting for me in dantooine' Ezra said trying to recall what he remembered from his lessons of the Old Republic

'I know there used to be a Jedi academy there but it was destroyed by a planet wide sith attack during the mandalorian wars, there were some settlers friendly to the Jedi there but I think they fled the place when the Jedi abandoned the planet' Ezra thought to himself

Turning on the holonet he found the same news broadcast that was airing since he boarded the ship, it was talking about The Republic turning to The Galactic Empire and about how the Jedi betrayed The Republic and are now considered fugitives and a reward for anyone who has reported one to the closest Empire station. It also showed the faces and names of many Jedi who have "escaped justice" he noticed that his face was not included on the list

'KNOCK KNOCK' He heard from the door

"Excuse me mister Bridger? We have arrived on Dantooine." A voice came through the door

After getting up he asked the voice

"Thank you, what time is it and how many days has it been since we left Coruscant?" Ezra asked as his room was on the interior of the ship with no windows and there was no clock in his room and he also didn't want to use the force to check his surroundings fearing people would report him to the Empire.

After learning that it has been a month since they departed from Coruscant he left the ship and seeing the grasslands of Dantooine he let the force consume him, however he felt a noticeable amount of force emanating from one of the mountains he decided to go to the nearest outpost he asked a old man named Alek about the lands in Dantooine and found out that there used to be a Jedi academy here but it was destroyed and looted long ago by the Sith and scavengers during the Old Republic and that there is said to be cave that holds crystals but it is guarded by dark things and that anyone who goes in there never return.

"A cave that has crystals?, what kind of crystals?" Ezra asked Alek

"Yes, crystals I don't know what kind of crystals however but my family held the belief that the cave was once sacred to the Jedi, anyways why would you land here on Dantooine" Alek asked Ezra.

"I was told this was where Darth Revan trained when he lost his power" Ezra lied

"Yes it was, but there's nothing here but ruins and some outposts, and seeing as your new here I own a inn that I'm sure can accommodate you as your temporary home" Alek said

Ezra followed Alek to his inn and after attempting to pay for a week stay the man declined saying that

"Your new here and not much people visit this place anymore and my family owns a farm that feeds me and my family" Alek informed him.

"Do you by chance know of how to get to the Jedi academy from here?" Ezra asked while trying to sound curious.

After finding out how to get there he thanked Alek and leaving to see the academy ruins

Dantooine Jedi Academy

He found it and seeing some parts of it was literally flattened to the ground

'What could have caused this much damage, I wonder if there would even be anything useful here' Ezra thought surveying the area.

After finding some somewhat standing structures he started looking around and found what once would have been a a general store and deciding to feel the area with his force senses

'I am far away from anyone here, and I'm sure there isn't a single force sensitive nearby to feel me using the force this conservatively' Ezra thought while debating wether it would be good if other force users should know he was here.

'Maybe I should use it as much as I can so that other Jedi would be able to find me, but Master Skywalker attacked the temple, maybe there are more Jedi who joined him' Ezra thought while checking the area.

He found a few broken plasteel cylinders buried under the sand , examining the plasteel cylinders he found some broken droid parts and a small durasteel knife that seems to have been brand new when it was buried here but is now just collecting dust and the prices of leather seems to imply that it once had a leather sheath but now it doesn't, as he continued to rummage through the cylinders he found nothing else that would be useful,but as he was about to leave he remembered seeing a scrapper store in the outpost he came from and decided to get as much "expensive" scrap he can carry. After a small time of rummaging through the destroyed parts he went to a different section of the academy which seems to be the quarters only two rooms seems to be intact and not destroyed after visiting the first room he noticed that is was completely devoid of furnishings and even the tiles were taken.

'Looters or scrapers?, whoever they were they must be pretty desperate for credits to even dismantle the flooring.

Checking the next room he found that it wasn't as ransacked as before and it was larger than the other room and after doing a quick checking he found a backpack(?) and a dusty cloak that he could use however as he was about to leave he felt something calling him with the force and using his senses he found a hidden compartment in the floor where he found a old lightsaber but it was nearly all broken and only the emitter was somewhat working at best and it also lacked a powering crystal but decided to bring it with him anyway, the other thing he found was a datapad that somehow still works, deciding to view it later he decided to leave the quarters area and headed to what he believes to once be a council room but is now stripped of everything it once had he decided to leave the academy and go back to the outpost.

Dantooine Outpost

After reaching the outpost he decided to head to his room at the inn and along the way he saw the Alek walking towards him.

"Good afternoon Alek, is there something you need?" Ezra asked.

"No, nothing I'm just curious where you were, I didn't actually expect you to go there" Alek said sounding suspicious.

"Well you were right that it was ruined, I found some clothes there which seems useful, well I'm tired now and I was hoping if I could excuse myself to my room" Ezra said keeping the part where he found the broken lightsaber to himself and trying to leave as he didn't want to lie to Alek more than have to.

"Oh, sorry I was just curious about where you went and i also want to inform you that dinner would be in a few hours in the main hall" Alek said sounding apologetic.

"I'll be sure to join you later" Ezra said sounding thankful as he hadn't eaten anything but food capsules and preserved food from the ship. Entering his room he decided to check what was written on the datapad.

'Brother I regret to inform you your wife has died giving birth to a boy her last wish was that he stay on her family farm and if he is found to be force sensitive he will not be sent to the Jedi order for training, I am sorry brother I know you loved her very much she named the boy...'

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note

So like I'm pre writing these chapters rn since the power in my house died so I don't know if what I'm writing is correct but yah. I'm writing this one note(app) on iPad btw so yah not the best. And apparently from what I remember there were ten thousand Jedi and only one percent survived? So like 100?

Holy shit it's hot here help pls it's Sunday why did the power die on Sunday.

24th of November

(9th of December)

apparently my dumb ass didnt double check the chapter if it was fine since this is the first time i used a pc to send a chapter sorry bout that 

Chapter 4

Dantooine outpost

Brother I regret to inform you your wife has died giving birth to a boy her last wish was that he stay on her family farm and if he is found to be force sensitive he will not be sent to the Jedi order for training, I am sorry brother I know you loved her very much she named the boy...'

The data pad suddenly turned off and after trying a few times to power it back on, Ezra decided that the data pad must have died after so long without any

Ezra cleaned the lightsaber he found and after examine it he decided to take it apart and seeing as his original assumption was correct when he found it he, only the emitter was in good condition while the other parts seemed to have been damaged and there was no power crystal 'judging by the conditions of everything else but the emitter if I turn this on with the crystal this would blow up' Ezra thought remembering how much lightsaber parts would cost, he also noted the symbol engraved on the hilt which had the Old Republic symbol which meant that it must have been at least a millennia since whoever hid it in the compartment, he thought back on what he learned from the datapad.

'A Jedi who had an secret affair?, could this lightsaber have belonged to the wife of the Jedi?, could their son have any descendants living on Dantooine maybe they have knowledge about the Jedi of Dantooine' Ezra thought of this and remembered that if there were descendants they would probably not know about the force as the datapad said if the boy was force sensitive he would not be sent to the Jedi order.

'There must be other Jedi that tried to gather together right?, they know that Jedi fought better together instead of alone' Ezra thought and as he was thinking he saw multiple broadcast In the holonet which was running in the background about Jedi who tried to enter Coruscant only to be trapped and gunned down after awhile a news report of a man called Darth Vader who intercepted a hundred Jedi gathering to start a terrorist attack and that none of the Jedi survived.

'A hundred Jedi! Killed by one man!?' A sense of fear washed over Ezra, whoever this man is would be very powerful.

'If one man could kill a hundred Jedi he must be very powerful in the dark side of the force but how could we not have heard of him before, surely this man is not a Sith Lord, the closest to a Sith we knew of was Darth maul but he was killed many years ago before the start of the clone wars' Ezra began to wonder if there were more like the man as a list of fugitive Jedi appeared on the holonet but this time it seemed to have shrunk as there seems to be less than before, he recognized some faces however like Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan who seem to be the only council members that survived he also saw his friend Dash Atton on the list of fugitives.

'Dash is still alive!?' A sense of happiness rushed Ezra finding out one of his friends is still alive.

Then suddenly a figure appeared on the holonet

"_I regret to inform you that both The Republic and Jedi Order ha..._" The voice of the figure was cut off and it continued playing the list of Jedi, later showing piles and piles of bodies of Padawans, knights, and Masters being dumped into a incinerator and then being burnt

'That voice, it sounded like Master Kenobi' Ezra thought it was great to hear one of his masters friends and a person he looked up to be alive. Thinking about his master brought Ezra to sadness seeing how many of the bodies were either Jedi or Jedi "sympathizers".

When the broadcast ended he decided to head out of the inn and head towards the scrap shop grabbing the backpack with the scrap he left the inn to the area which seemed like the business sector of the outpost, which actually only had less than a dozen shops.

Entering the scrap shop Ezra found a Zabrak behind the counter. Ezra decided that he didn't like this man after sensing so much greed from him.

"Welcome!, customer how may I enrich you" the Zabrak man said, examine Ezra's entire body.

'More like how do I enrich you' Ezra thought suspiciously

'knowing how the greed felt at the first possible moment he will scam me' Ezra remembered the mission he went on with his master and going to different planets with varying degrees of people.

As he looked around the shop seeing all kinds of junk, and noticing that the floor had the same texture and design as the Jedi temple.

'Are these the tiles of the Jedi temple?, how far does greed take you?' Looking at the Zabrak even more suspiciously, deciding that the junk he's been carrying around is better sold now instead of later.

'How much would I get for these?' Ezra showed the Zabrak the scrap he found first and keeping the lightsaber parts for later.

"The parts are old and rusty, these are all useless to me on their own, these are only junk parts no better than scrap metal, i can give you 25 credits at best." The Zabrak said after examining the parts.

Ezra knew the scrap he showed would be worth a lot more than just 25 creditsbr "25 credits!?, those are worth a lot more than just that, i want 80 credits for those." Ezra said .

"80 credits? ha, you wont get that from me or anyone else here boy." Laughing at Ezra's face the Zabrak said.

"Those parts are made of expensive materials that should cost at least five times more than you offered me" Ezra said getting "Now your asking for 100 credits?, hahaha boy you wont get that from me"

"Alright what if i trade those parts for one of your items" The Zabrak seems to be contemplating the offer, after some time he answered.

"hmm, fine let me show you what that would give you" The Zabrak said while taking things from the various shelves in the. After awhile the Zabrak came back with a big tray of different items, after setting all the things on the counter the man looked at Ezra and said "All of your parts for 3 items" Ezra decided to look at the objects seeing a assortment of junk and rusted parts, after some time he picked out a big piece of unknown fabric, a wrist guard with a damaged energy slingshot on top, and a pair of old gloves that fit him. After confirming the trade with the Zabrak Ezra went back to his room at the inn. Taking out the materials he traded, he made a sheathe for the vibro knife he found and tried to fix the energy slingshot after a few hours he managed to get it to work, deciding to head outside to practice shooting as he had no extensive knowledge with blasters or anything else not his lightsaber which was lost. Wearing the vibro knife on his belt and wearing both the gloves and energy slingshot on his right hand and arm respectively he head out of the inn, walking to the outskirts of the outpost he saw a few trees which he decided would be his targets. When he fired his slingshot a yellow ball of energy shot out and hit the tree, however after when he drew back his slingshot for another round he heard a low growl behind him, turning around he saw...

TO BE CONTINUED

Another Authors Note

If any of you played kotor you would probably remember the wild life of dantooine so you might know what he heard


	5. Up for adoption

I have given up on this story so i am placing it up for adoption Feel free yourself to continue the story( you dont even need to ask for permission), no requirements or challenge aside from Ezra being alive during Order 66. because i feel like it would be interesting topic


End file.
